Unhappily Ever After
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po is getting married but not to Tigress or is he? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Unhappily Ever After

Tigress was in her room crying her eyes out. Clutching her heart as she could feel it breaking and the cause of her pain was done by one person. That person was Po, the Dragon Warrior and the panda Tigress was in love with. At first she couldn't stand him but he melted her ice cold heart and made her feel alive again. She felt safe around him and could trust him with anything. After almost losing him in Gong City she had to tell him the truth. Then that was when _she _walked into the picture. Her name was Arianna a silver haired lioness with a shade of gold eyes and a beautiful smile. Po fell for her hard and fast and to Tigress's dismay Arianna fell for him too. They became inseparable in just a few short weeks. Tigress tried to be happy for him but inside she was dying. Then her biggest fear came to life when Po announced he was going to marry Arianna. She couldn't believe it Po was leaving them and her to live with Arianna. Tears fell from her eyes but she put on a brave face for she could not take his happiness away. Then she went to her room and sobbed at the thought of Po leaving her and living the life she wished that she could have with him. Be his wife and the mother of his kids but Arianna was going to take her place and Tigress could do nothing to stop it. If she did then Po would be hurt and could not have his happy ending and Tigress would not allow that. She would do the hardest thing ever and that was to let the one man she loved go and be happy with someone else. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. "Ti, can I come in?" asked the voice that belonged to Po. Wiping her tears away and putting on a brave face as she prepared herself to face him.

"Come in", she said in a calm voice. The door opened and Po came in still having that loving look in his eyes.

"Hey Ti, glad I caught you before you went to bed", Po said. "I have something important to ask you", Po said in a nervous tone. Tigress waited anxiously for what Po would want to ask her. Maybe he changed his mind and decided to ask her to be his wife instead of Arianna Instead a shocking thing did happen but not the thing she wished. "Since I am going to be married tomorrow I wanted to ask you something important. I will have to step down as Dragon Warrior and I wanted to make sure the title went to someone I trusted. So, Ti would you be the Dragon Warrior for me?" he asked softly. Tigress's eyes widened all her life she wanted the title more than anything. And finally at long last she would get the title but at the cost of losing her one true love. It felt bittersweet the title used to mean something to her but now it felt like nothing at all. It was just a meaningless title to her now but she looked up at him and smiled.

"I am honored and I accept", Tigress said offering a small smile.

"Thanks Ti I knew I could count on you", Po said hugging her.

"Anything for you Po", Tigress whispered as she fought back the tears that were threatening to over flow. They broke apart and Po said", I know I will be leaving but know this I am not leaving forever. If you guys need help with bandits I will come and you can come visit me and Arianna anytime. I just want to let you know you are like my older sister Tigress, always trying to keep me out of trouble and protect me and I thank you for that and now I get to spend the rest of my life with Arianna my true love. I am so happy Ti, I finally got it right. Well sorry to go on about it but I will wish you a goodnight and I will see you tomorrow".

Then he walked out the door and Tigress shed a tear and said", Po, please don't leave me you are my true love." But refused to go after him and cried herself to sleep. The day of the wedding came and Tigress sat next to Viper. Po was wearing a golden and green suit with a matching hat and looked like the luckiest guy in the world. The music played and everyone stood up as Arianna came down the aisle. She wore a beautiful white dress with a thin veil as she wore a crown of white lilies on her head. When Po saw her as a dreamy look spread on his face and he wore a heart melting smile. Tigress fought back a growl as she vowed to honor Po's wishes to let him be happy. The preacher began to speak and Po held Arianna's paw. She smiled lovingly at him and Po just gazed into her golden eyes. They exchanged rings and the preacher asked if anyone had any objections and Tigress was biting her lip till it bled as she fought back her tears. Then when Po and Arianna kissed Tigress leapt out of chair and screamed", **No!"** Then everything went black and she woke up in a cold sweat as her heart was beating rapidly.

"Tigress, everything okay sweetie?" Po asked in a concerned tone. She realized they were lying in the same bed and she rolled over to him and hugged him.

"Po, please don't marry Arianna I love you and I want you to marry me not her!" Tigress cried as she held him tight.

"Calm down kitten we are married don't you remember?" Po asked. Then it all came back to her. Arianna and Po broke up just a few days after they started dating because Po realized he was in love with Tigress and Arianna had feelings for someone else. Then Tigress and Po began to date and they after three months Po proposed and they were married. Since Tigress could take care of herself Po kept his title and they lived very happily. Yet, Tigress feared of what would have happened if Arianna and Po did love each other. Yet, she was happy it was all a dream.

"I remember dumpling I am just glad this is real and not a dream", Tigress said smiling as she kissed her husband.

"Me too kitten hope your nightmare didn't upset the baby", Po said in a concerned tone as he touched Tigress's belly. Tigress was five weeks pregnant and they were both excited to be parents.

"No the baby is fine dumpling now let's go back to sleep", she said. "I love you Po", she said sweetly.

"Love you too Tigress", Po said and held her in a protective embrace. Tigress fell asleep dreaming happy dreams thankful to be in her true love's arms forever.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review a special thanks goes out to KungFuPandaFanatic for Arianna.


End file.
